nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Ozychlyrus Brouev Tantal
His Highness the Crown Prince Ozychlyrus Brouev Tantal, also refered as Zeke von Genbu, or simply Zeke, is a main playable character in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He is a renowned Driver who is often said to be the most powerful of the Kingdom of Tantal, Kingdom of which he is the Crown Prince. He is almost always accompanied by his Blade, Pandoria with which he share half of her Core Crystal making him a Blade Eater. He volunteered to work as the special envoy for the Indoline Praetorium, the same Praetorium who sent him to test Rex as the Driver of an Aegis in combat. As the crown Prince of Tantal, he is the son of the King, Eulogimenos Tantal. History Stats Arts * Big Bang Edge ** Stratospheric Thunder, Launch ** Overload Thunder Beam, AOE / Machine ↑ ** Dynamic Spark Sword, Knockback / Front Attack ↑ ** ULFS Max, AOE / Toppled ↑ / Blowdown * Twin Rings ** Rapid Twist, Beasts ↑ ** Clear Divide, HP potion ** Righteous Guillotine, AOE / Flying ↑ ** Shredder Spiral, AOE / Back attack ↑ * Greataxe ** Spinning Elbow, Topple ** Triumphal Axe, AOE / Knockback ** Raging Charge, AOE / Toppled ↑ ** Berserker Slash, AOE / Critical recharge * Megalance ** Brutal Swing, Side attack ↑ ** Meteor Lance, AOE / Back attack ↑ ** Powerhouse Smash, Smash ** Supersonic Spin, AOE / Aggro down * Ether Cannon ** Burst Gunner, Break / Pierce ** Laserpoint Bazooka, AOE / Launched ↑ ** Blowback Cannon, AOE / Knockback ** Haywire Chainshot, Cancel ↑ * Shield Hammer ** Behemoth Uppercut, Launch ** Detonation Blow, Blowdown / Low HP ↑ ** Impregnable Shield, Defense ** Brawl Swing, AOE / Aggro up * Chroma Katana ** Reverb Blade, AOE / Evasion ** Psychic Sword, Front attack ↑ ** Aerial Edge, AOE / Aggro up ** Shogun Slash, AOE / Aggroed ↑ * Bitball ** Rumble Pitch, Back attack ↑ ** Pulverizing Dunk, AOE / Toppled ↑ ** Shell Shot, Heal party ** Precipitous Impact, AOE / HP potion * Knuckle Claws ** Hammer Lariat, Topple ** Fury Dropkick, Blowdown / Back attack ↑ ** Dynamite Knuckle, AOE / HP potion ** Skysplitter Cross Chop, AOE / Aggro down Affinity Charts Regular Hidden Favorite Pouch Items *Pouch item types: Meats, Textiles *Pouch items: Addam's Embercakes, Snow-Crystal Vase Battles Kingdom of Uraya Zeke is fought for the first time as a level 23 boss at the Cobalt Cliffs in the Kingdom of Uraya along with his Blade, Pandoria. Empire of Mor Ardain He is fought a second time as a level 32 boss at the Chansagh Wastes in the Empire of Mor Ardain. Leftherian Archipelago He is fought one last time as a level 35 boss in the Leftherian Archipelago. Trivia *According to Pandoria, Zeke is afraid of heights Category:Tantalese Category:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 characters Category:Playable characters Category:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 enemies Category:Xenoblade Chronicles bosses Category:Royal characters Category:Driver Category:Blade Eater Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits